Back Into You
by LocaJasperFanChica
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella pregnant in New Moon, Bella is dying, emotionally and physically. But, then Victoria saves her after delivering Renesmee.   13 years later, Bella and her new family move to a small town in Texas. But the Cullens are there too.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Edward leaves Bella pregnant in New Moon, Bella is dying, emotionally and physically. But, then Victoria saves her after delivering Renesmee. **

**13 years later, Bella and her new family move to a small town in Texas. But what happens when The Cullen's move there too?**

**Disclaimer-**

**Stephanie Meyer: Hi, would you like me to sign your book**

**Me: No…I want to own Twilight**

**Stephanie Meyer: Sorry…can't do that hon'**

**Me: Darn**

**Moral- I don't own Twilight…sadly = C**

**But…I do own Sara and Thomas = D**

Chapter 1

~Bella's POV~

"_Bella, I don't want you"_

"_Bella, I don't want you"_

"_Bella, I don't want you"_

"_Bella-"_

"BELLA!" a voice yelled. I jumped up, startled. It was just Victoria.

"Sorry, Vicky", I told her. I know, Victoria. 13 years ago, I would have been scared to death about her name. But…Edward left me pregnant, and I was dying. Emotionally and physically. Victoria found me in the woods, and changed me right after delivering Renesmee, my daughter. She has the same hair color and smile as Edward. Ouch, it hurts to even think his name. But…I'm better now. Sure, it took 13 years for me to feel ok again, but if I didn't have Vicky, Nessie, Jacob (yes, Jacob Black. He's a werewolf and my daughter's husband), Sara (a 234 years old vampire who was changed when she was 28), and Thomas (a 122 years old vampire who was changed when he was 18. We pretend to be twins since we look so alike. We were even born on the same day, him 6 minutes older). Their my family now. And they care for me. Sara has a power, she can turn invisible. That's why she always wins in hide-and-seek. Nessie and I also have powers; she can project thoughts into your mind by touching you, and I have a mental shield.

"BELLA!" Victoria screamed again. That was when I remembered I was hunting, and holding a dry deer in my hands.

"Whoops", I said while Vicky giggled. Victoria and I were hunting. We hadn't gone yesterday because we were busy. But we needed to be full because school started tomorrow. We had just moved to a small town in Texas that barely had any sun. We couldn't be in Forks, because everyone thought I was dead. They thought a month after Edward left me; I was mauled by a bear. I left right away because I couldn't bear to see Charlie's face. I know I had causes then much pain, but it was for the best…I think.

After Victoria and I finished hunting, we raced to our house. Victoria won, naturally (she was very fast). We went inside the house at human pace. Renesmee and Jacob were in the kitchen, fighting over the last cupcake.

"Nessie! I had it first!" Jacob whined

"Jacob! You ate one yesterday!" Nessie whined right back. I sighed and giggled. I took a knife and the cupcake from their hands and split it in half.

"Oh!" they said as they saw how easily they could have avoided that fight. I giggled and nodded. Then I went up to my room. It was a light green, and had a master bed (though I didn't need to sleep. Sara just said it completed the room). I took my i-Pod and began listening to music. I instantly felt calm.

~Edward's POV~

It had been 13 years, 75 days, 12 hours, and 23 minutes since I left Bella. I can't believe she died thinking I didn't love her. How could she have even believed that big of a lie? I remember when Charlie called me, saying that Bella died. He very grudgingly invited us to the funeral. Everyone there was in tears, even Lauren Mallory. My family and I stayed the longest, just sobbing and sobbing. I kept telling Bella's grave that I was lying; that I always loved her.

Nobody's energetic. Alice hasn't went shopping once, Emmett never jokes around. We only hunt when we need to. But…then Rosalie (who seemed almost as sad as Alice when B-B-Bella died) said Bella wouldn't have wanted us to sit here and act like zombies. So we agreed to go to school. We moved to a small town in Texas. We were starting school tomorrow. But we were going to were all black and look sad all of the time. People were going to call us, "the emo kids". I was sure of it.

After Bella d-d-died, Alice's visions started becoming more blurry, until they were finally little flickers of visions only. And I could barely tell what people were thinking. And the only feeling Jasper could alter now was to make people sad. I think this is the real definition of hell, a world without Bella.

But I can't go to the Volturi to die, my family won't let me. So I have to live through hell everyday. Why did I let Bella go?

~Bella's POV~

Today was the first day of school. I was excited, yet I also had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong.

I changed into a purple tank top, a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and purple converse.

I woke up Renesmee and Jacob and went downstairs to make breakfast for them. Unfortunately, Victoria and Sara had beat me to it. Victoria and Sara pretended to be sisters. They both had the same fiery red hair and same figure. Sara was 2 years older than Victoria (Vicky was changed when she was 26). The story was that Nessie, Thomas and I were the foster children of Sara, and Jacob was the foster child of Victoria.

"Hi Bella", they greeted me at the same time. I smiled.

"Hey guys…" I said. They seemed to pick up on my mood.

"What's wrong Bells?" Sara asked.

"I don't know…I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen", I told them truthfully.

"You feel it too?" Victoria asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll probably just encounter a really good smelling human. That's it", Sara said. I nodded, but I couldn't shake that feeling off.

**What did you think? If I get reviews, the next chapter will be longer = D**

**Please check out my blog: **.com/

**KK, Cya l8r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Ja-Ja-Jasper HALE!**

**Jasper Hale: Uh…no…I'm…*high voice*Lizzie**

**Me: Darn**

**Moral: I don't own Twilight…or else I would have Jasper**

**But I do own Sara and Thomas**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV~

We drove to school in Thomas' "Blue devil" corvette **(A/N The link is in my profile)**. It was the least conspicuous of our cars. But it was still pretty fast. I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Sara and Victoria stay at home while Nessie, Thomas, Jake, and I go to school. Their lucky; they don't have to go to school all the time. Nessie and Jake are pretending to be Freshman, while Thomas and I are Sophomores.

When we pulled up, everybody "oohed" and "ahhed" at the car and at us. I smiled. I liked attention now. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I could be graceful now.

I got out of the car feeling like a celebrity. Thomas' expression matched mine. Nessie was oblivious to the attention. She was too busy giggling and flirting with Jacob. I nudged Thomas to look at them, then pretended to gag. He laughed with me. We looked like a scene out of a movie. People made space for us as we walked.

I was too busy enjoying the attention that I didn't notice the silver Volvo that pulled up next to Thomas' car…

~Edward's POV~

We drove to school in my silver Volvo. Everybody was quiet. The tension was so thick

you could cut it with a knife.

When we pulled up to school, everybody was looking at this blue corvette. I also noticed they made a path for some people. One was very big and tan, and another had a hair color like mine. I shook my head. I must be seeing things.

"Must be the Populars", Rosalie said with a yawn, even though we don't need to yawn. We got out of the car, and people started to whisper things like, "Must be related to _them_". I wonder who the people their talking about are. I could barely read minds anymore.

We walked into school with people edging away from us. I didn't blame them. We looked pretty freaky with our black clothes. But we were still mourning for Bella. And we probably would be for the rest of eternity.

We walked to the front office, but there were already 4 people there. We barely made any noise walking in, and their backs were turned to us, but they saw us. And all of us gasped when we saw who was there.

Bella. Swan.

**(A/N you have NO idea how close I was to stopping there. But I'm putting a bigger cliffy =))**

~Bella's POV~

Jake and I gasped. Right in front of us were the C-C-Cullen's. The secretary seemed to notice the tension and immediately stepped out.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jake asked, shaking.

"Jake, Jake, hon' calm down", Nessie asked, trying to keep her husband calm. None of the Cullen's answered Jake. They weren't even looking at anyone but me.

"B-B-Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Bu-But…We thought you were de-dead…", her voice broke on the last part.

"Well she's not. Come on, we're leaving", Jacob said in an ice-cold voice.

"Why do you have a DOG with you?" Rosalie sneered. That did it. Jacob growled and started shaking more. Nessie tried to calm him down, but it wouldn't work. He kept shaking and shaking. Finally, Thomas used his power (he never uses it, unless it's an emergency) and paralyzed all of Jacob's body except his mouth.

"Stop using your freakin' power, Thomas!" he yelled.

"Maybe I _should_ have paralyzed his mouth", he mumbled. But I know he didn't mean it. He hated using his power. He said it made him seem evil. But he needed to calm down. The Cullen's seemed to have gotten over their shock of me, because they were now staring at Thomas in shock. Suddenly, Thomas' face turned hard and cold.

"Now, if you come near my little sister, Bella, again…the same thing that happened to Jacob will happen to you. Permanently." I had never seen this side of Thomas before.

"You're only older by 6 minutes", I complained, almost forgetting about the tension in the room. Thomas gave a chuckle and lost his concentration, letting Jacob free. Jake had stopped shaking, but he was now glaring at all the Cullen's.

"Guys, let's go." I said. But Nessie wasn't having that.

"Mom, who are these people?" she asked.

"Nessie…meet your… family", I said.

"If you can call them that", Thomas and Jake mumbled.

Then, Nessie fainted.

**What did ya think? Sorry for the cliffy. I'm just evil sometimes. Don't worry, the Cullen's will get acquainted with Victoria soon enough. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I am SO, SO, SO sorry guys for not updating sooner. I've been busy with stuff…and I just had my period so my mom made a BIG deal of it. I've been doing not so well in school too. So I've been under a LOT of pressure. Please forgive me. I'll try to update once a week from now on, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: *sits on bed listening to music and reading Twilight* Oh…how I wish I had an Ice Cream**

***Ice Cream pops into hand***

**Me: WTF just happened...I wish I could own a Gucci purse…  
*Gucci purse pops up***

**Me: I WISH I COULD OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Voice: Sorry, not happening**

**Me: Darn**

**Moral: I don't own Twilight…but I do own Sara and Thomas**

Previously on 'Back Into You':

_"Guys, let's go." I said. But Nessie wasn't having that._

_"Mom, who are these people?" she asked._

_"Nessie…meet your… family", I said._

_"If you can call them that", Thomas and Jake mumbled._

_Then, Nessie fainted._

~Bella's POV~

5 hours later, Nessie awoke. We had carried her to our house (with permission from the school). Sadly…_they_ had to come. It was very awkward.

And when they saw Victoria, they just freaked! It took a while for them to calm down and see that Vicky was ok. I _was_ funny to see Emmett paralyzed by Thomas, though.

When Ness awoke, she immediately began cursing at the Cullen's…well…Edward in general. You see, I tried not to talk about him too much. Nobody did. But if somehow a conversation took that turn, Victoria and Jacob would call him…well, not PG things. Thomas did too, even though he didn't know him. I guess Nessie believes her father's an ass. But it's not his fault. I mean, I was just a useless human, right? I mean, I don't like him anymore, but I have forgiven him.

Edward didn't seem to notice Nessie's un-PG words. I think he was still in shock from finding out he has a daughter.

"Ness, Ness! Don't use that language!" Sara scolded.

"Sorry…but _HE_ deserves it. Jake…he can read minds, right?" Nessie asked slyly. Jake nodded. All of a sudden, Edward's face seemed to be in pain. I'm guessing she was showing him how I was when he left.

I then used my mind shield and explained my powers to them.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan, you go to your bedroom this instant! Jacob, you too", I ordered. This was the 'mom' side of me. Nessie and Jake left, but not without sending glares to the Cullen's first. But Jacob knew I didn't want Nessie mad for the whole day. So he scooped Nessie up and started tickling her as he walked to their room.

"Disgusting", Rosalie muttered. All of a sudden, Thomas paralyzed Rosalie's mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly adjusted my mood, and then my face became un-readable again. Rosalie's wasn't. She was glaring at me.

"Thomas…I think that's enough", Sara scolded. She was the parental figure in this family.

I noticed Victoria was in the corner, trying to not put attention to herself. I walked over to her. The Cullen's eyes followed me.

"Vicky, why don't you go check on Jacob and Nessie", I asked her sweetly. She shyly nodded and raced up the stairs.

A couple of seconds later, we heard a moan, a scream, and two more screams.

"Oh My God, I'm SO sorry!" we heard Victoria yell as she rushed down the stairs. I was still using my power so Edward didn't see what just happened, but I had a good idea of what did.

"Did somebody walk in on the love-doves?" Thomas asked sarcastically as he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. That was the reason we had to install sound proof walls in Nessie and Jake's bedroom.

"Maybe. They just do it so often", Victoria said. If vampires could blush, she would have. Edward seemed to realize what Vicky saw, because all of a sudden, his face seemed angrier than ever.

"I'm gonna kill that mongrel", he said as he raced up the stairs.

"Thomas!" I yelled. He used his gift. Edward was completely paralyzed in seconds. Then, Nessie and Jake came walking down the stairs, with clothes on.

"Sorry Aunt Vicky", Nessie said with a blush. It was then that the rest of the Cullen's realized what happened. Carlisle and Esme looked embarrassed, Rosalie and Alice disgusted…and Emmett booming with laughter. Jacob growled. It actually scared Emmett.

"Alright, not to be rude or anything…but I think you have over-welcomed your visit. It would be nice to have tea with you someday, Carlisle and Esme, now, I would kindly prefer it if you might leave soon", Sara said, in full 'old-time mode' as Thomas and I call it. It's when she becomes so formal, so…un-modern like.

"Of course, Sara. We are very sorry. I do hope I might be able to visit my grand-daughter some other day, though", Esme said sadly.

"Maybe", Nessie said. She didn't like the Cullen's, but she knew at least Carlisle and Esme were nice.

But before they left, Jacob had to pick this moment to say the thing that could get him killed by Edward.

"Oh, by the way, Nessie's pregnant"


End file.
